


Knocks Me Off My Feet

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a science to taking care of an injured Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocks Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Phoenix).



> So after my demonstration of the differences between the phrases "relish" and "revel in," Cam asked if I might perhaps expand on the example of Jaejoong kissing Yunho while sprawled atop him. Occasionally, I say yes to such requests. The result, appropriately enough, turned out to be a kiss rather than a drabble. Title from DMB's "Dreamgirl," which I listened to while writing.

Yunho's supposed to stay off his feet, resting; easier said than done, but Jaejoong has a plan. Yunho can't get bored or he'll get up. Yunho has to be kept occupied. Yunho likes kissing and cuddling, so that's what they'll do, every moment he's not sleeping or eating or in the bathroom.

Jaejoong organizes the others and gives his orders. Nobody has any objections.

Jaejoong has first watch. He sprawls atop Yunho, careful of his legs, and kisses, pets, relishes the chance to lean into Yunho's gentle hands, to reciprocate those touches. Relishes the chance to outline the shape of Yunho's sweet mouth with his tongue, to watch Yunho's long lashes blink slowly over Yunho's beautiful, dark eyes.

Yunho shifts, as though to roll them over. Jaejoong can't trust Yunho won't try to get up, even with the distraction he's providing, so he decides to make good friends with gravity and presses down, carefully.

Yunho whuffs a little breathless laughter. "Did you just manage to make yourself twice as heavy?"

"If you can make yourself float, you can make yourself sink. A dancer should know that." Jaejoong grins, and Yunho reaches up to cup his face.

"You planning to sink into me, Boo?"

"If I could find a way," Jaejoong says, and leans down to kiss him again.

Yunho's contentedly pliant after that. Jaejoong's certain he knows the reason for this sudden intimacy, but that's all right; they both know Yunho's recovery is just the excuse they've been waiting for.


End file.
